Masa Depan
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Dapat melihat masa depan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Akashi.


**Masa Depan**

By: Aqua Freeze

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Suatu senja di SMP Teikou, di saat semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing ternyata masih ada dua orang siswa yang masih ada di kelas. Akashi dan Midorima, mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama bertanding shogi di waktu senggang. Namun kali ini berbeda. Midorima menemui Akashi bukan untuk menantangnya bertanding shogi, melainkan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada pemuda berambut merah itu. Mungkin itu hal cukup mengejutkan mengingat Midorima adalah seorang tsundere, tapi hal itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan bagi Akashi. Akashi sudah tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi.

Ya, Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang pemuda yang bisa melihat masa depan. Tidak hanya Emperor Eye yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memprediksi gerakan lawan saat bertanding basket, tetapi ia juga bisa melihat masa depan. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak pernah salah langkah. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa mengubah masa depan yang telah dilihatnya. Dan beberapa saat lalu pun, ia mendapat penglihatan tentang masa depan yang membuatnya terpaksa membuat keputusan ini.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki?" Midorima masih tidak bisa menerima jawaban Akashi.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan," jawab Akashi dengan tenang meski sebenarnya batinnya berkecamuk.

"Lagi-lagi kau berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya."

"Aku memang tahu."

Untuk sesaat ruangan menjadi sepi. Sampai Akashi memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Aku ingin bermain shogi sendiri dengan tenang."

"Aku mengerti." Midorima kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Akashi di kelas dengan papan shogi miliknya.

"Aku bisa melihat masa depan. Dan di masa depanmu tidak ada aku," gumam Akashi.

"..." Midorima bisa mendengarnya, tapi ia tahu saat ini sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakan.

Beberapa saat setelah Midorima pergi, setitik air jatuh dan membasahi papan shogi milik Akashi.

Akashi tahu, mungkin jika tadi ia menjulurkan tangannya, ia akan bisa meraih tangan Midorima. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Memiliki kemampuan bisa meihat masa depan mungkin membuat Akashi tampak kuat karena tidak pernah salah. Tetapi di sisi lain, hal itu membuatnya merasa jadi sangat lemah karena tidak bisa mengubah masa depan yang telah dilihatnya. Bukan kerena ia tidak mau berusaha megubahnya, tapi sekeras apapun dia berusaha hasilnya akan tetap sama. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalur menuju masa depan yang telah diperlihatkan kepadanya meski ia harus merasa sakit karenanya.

.

.

.

Winter Cup.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertandingan antara Rakuzan melawan Shutoku. Pemuda berambut hijau yang dulu menjadi rekan satu timnya, kini menjadi lawannya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena berpisah sekolah dan bertanding satu sama lain merupakan kesepakatan para Kiseki No Sedai.

Di sepanjang pertandingan, dia melihat kerjasama yang bagus antara Midorima dan point guard berambut hitam tim Shutoku. Permainan kombinasi sebagus itu tidak akan berhasil tanpa didasari rasa saling percaya yang kuat. Akashi benci mengakuinya, tapi kerjasama Midorima dengan pemuda bernama Takao itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan saat bersama dirinya di SMP Teikou dulu. Dan saat itu juga, Akashi sadar kalau sosok yang dulu dilihatnya saat melihat penglihatan tentang masa depan Midorima adalah Takao.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan sengit dan diakhiri dengan kemenangan tim Rakuzan.

"Yang aku katakan benar kan."

"Ya, Rakuzan memang kuat. Aku mengaku kalah. Tapi berikutnya –"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Akashi kemudian melihat ke arah partner Midorima.

Midorima langsung paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Akashi, tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Entah ini merupakan kemenangan Akashi karena lagi-lagi penglihatannya akan masa depan terbukti benar, ataukah kekalahan Akashi karena lagi-lagi tidak dapat mengubah masa depan. Satu hal yang pasti adalah dapat melihat masa depan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Hidup akan lebih bermakna jika kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

-END-


End file.
